The Party
by SWRR
Summary: The girls come over and it's PARTY time (writen by the SWRR)


Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, make no money.  
  
The Party  
The First Round Robin  
by  
KT The Hutt  
Jan-Mar  
Liz Skywalker  
Jayde Jade  
  
KT entered her hotel room. *Stupid!* she thought to herself, *Why didn't you   
reserve before you left?!* She looked in disgust at her surroundings, *"Sorry,   
ma'am, we only have a few humanoid equipped rooms left" my slimy butt! Why I   
should...*  
  
  
Some one knocked at her door. KT slithered over to the sliding door, "It's   
open!" she yelled, feeling to lazy to press the 'open' button. As the door   
opened, KT gasped at who stood there...  
  
  
  
"Leia!" she yelled in delight. "You got my message!"  
  
  
Princess Leia grinned back. "Yes, I did, and it couldn't have come at a better   
time. A night without any MEN around sounds wonderful right now." Leia entered   
the room, grimacing as she saw the surroundings.  
  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe You can speak to the desk clerk," KT growled. "Didn't do me   
any good."  
  
"It's all right," the Princess replied. "We're together, and we can stay up all   
night and talk, if we want. Who else is coming?"  
  
"Tendra Callrissian, Mara Jade, the Usuals."  
  
The princess grimaced. "No one else?"  
  
KT's large mouth broke into what humans would refer to as a grin.  
  
"You'll see. Tonight is going to be full of surprises, just wait and see." And   
no matter how much prodding KT tried, Leia would divulge no more. Soon Tendra,   
Mara, and the Usuals filled the room. The Usuals immediately started clearing   
out part of the room for their instruments and Tendra brought out five matching   
Psea [tm] sleeping saks and spread them out on the floor. As the chrono crept   
closer to nightbreak, the piercing whistle that was the door chime shrieked. KT   
was the first to the door. As she opened it, her grin widened.  
  
"Come on in, Lukey. Shh, she doesn't know you're coming." KT whispered. The   
being in front of her (who she blocked with her body), was covered from head to   
toe in black and had long blond hair. Lukey stepped in the room. "Guys, this is   
a business associate of mine, Lukey."  
  
Everyone looked at Lukey who said lamely, "It's short for Luckella.  
My parents were very poor before I was born, but as soon as I was born, they  
won the lottery. So they named me Luckella." Lukey blushed sheepishly.  
Leia studied Lukey intently and then drew back in shock. She opened her mouth to   
speak..."  
  
"Have I seen you before?" Leia asked suspiciously. "I swear I saw you  
at the bank yest-" "NO!" Lukey answered quickly, "No, That wasn't me, must  
of been someone else..." "Right..." Leia was about to say more, but the door   
buzzer interrupted her. "I'll get it!" KT said, and slithered toward the sliding   
door. "Ya know, Lukey, we should look in to that..." she trailed  
off as the door opened. "What the hell are you doing here?!" KT yelled in   
disbelief. Mara, who had been clinging to the ceiling, jumped down, landed on   
the arriver, got up, pulled the new arrival up, took a good look at her, and   
said: "Nope, never seen 'er before." jumped back up on to the ceiling, and   
continued painting on it, which wasn't mentioned before, and has completely   
nothing to do with what's going on!  
  
The Hutt Lordess grabbed the new arrival by her hair, "Ain't ya s'posed ta be   
dead?" The new arrival kicked KT in the gut, which was protected by  
her thick Hutt skin, never the less, KT dropped the little brat. Leia came   
closer, "Jem?!"   
  
The little brat looked up, "Who the hell's Jem?! My name's Tuppi, short for   
Tupperware(c)." KT whapped Tuppi with her tail, "She used to be my beautician,   
'till I caught her stealing from my safe!"  
  
Tuppi sunk her sharp teeth into KT's tail, "AAAARRRGGG!!!!" KT cried, and flung   
Tuppi into a wall, "Vampire!" "Sith!" "Hey!" "Go to Hell, you little-!" "Shut   
up!" "I outta-!" "You little-!" "Stop it you people-who-have-no-appreciation-  
for-art!" "GRRRR!" "B-!" The fight that broke out was unstoppable. No one heard   
the door buzzer over the noise...  
  
  
Slowly the door swung open. Han and Luke gazed upon the catfight with slightly   
wary expressions, and they stepped back a bit as a lamp came flying out the   
doorway. The being known as Tuppi (c) followed immediately after, and lay   
sslightly stunned as she looked up...way up...to the perplexed face of the ex-  
smuggler.  
  
"Well, big boy?" she demanded after a moment. "Aren't you going to help me up?"  
  
"oh, yeah, sorry," Han said anxiously, and he held a hand out to her.  
  
"Ah, Han," Luke began, but stopped short when Tuppi (c) glared at him. She   
reached up with a slightly reptilian smile and, in one swift move,  
flung herself back into the melee, leaving Han dazed and confused and sitting on   
his blaster. Luke chuckled.  
  
"Thanks a lot,pal." Han got up and dusted himself off, and took another look   
into the room. "Um, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, Han."  
  
"I may not be all that in tune with the Force, but I think we   
should....ah....get the hell outta here."  
  
They backed slowly away down the hallway, when from behind they heard the swish   
of the lifts door opening behind them........  
  
  
Mara looked up and glared at all the people around her. "Well, aren't you going   
to introduce me?" She yelled at KT. KT looked puzzled.  
  
"Mara, you already know all of these people. In fact, you introduced me to some   
of them." As Mara sat up and shook her head, she gazed around the room.  
Her gaze rested on the Usuals and she grinned wickedly. "Hey, band guys!"  
They looked up. "Play that new one by the Rebellious Imps!" They  
Gathered their instruments and started blaring. All the girls got up and started   
dancing. As Mara walked around the room, she came over to the lone sitting   
figure and kissed the person squarely on the lips. "I'm so glad you could come.   
I've missed you. Never desert me again, y'hear?" The figure just nodded.  
  
"Uh, Mara, what are you doing?" Tendra came over and asked.  
  
"Kissing my boyfriend." She replied simply.  
  
"Mara," She started softly. "You got hit in the head when you were painting.   
This is Luckella, one of KT's friends. Remember? And Lukella's a girl, not a   
boy."  
  
"Luckella?" Mara turned and frowned at Luckella, who blushed. "what do you mean?   
This is Luke, Luke Skywalker." A hush came over the room. "Mara, Luke was in   
here, with Han, remember? Then he left." Tendra continued. "What are YOU talking   
about?" Mara yelled. "I know Han just came in here. He came in here with Kyp   
Durron, not Luke. I'd know Luke anywhere."  
  
Leia came up close to Luckella and studied the sentient. "Mara, Luke is my   
brother. I think I know what he looks like."  
  
"Leia, you aren't trained, are you?" Leia shook her head no. "Then you don't   
know what I'm talking about. Luke," Mara turned and faced Luckella, "stop   
fooling your sister. It's not nice to impersonate other people." Mara's face   
grinned a grin of triumph as Luckella's face dissolved.  
  
  
"Uh, hi... sis..." Leia stared in horror at her brother's face.  
"YOU!!!" she put her hands on her hips, "I KNEW I saw you a that  
bank!" Luke sighed in relief, but Leia started throwing her  
high-heeled shoes at him anyway. "YOU ALWAYS RUIN THINGS!!!"  
Leia tackled Luke and started punching him, but since her finger  
nails were longer than usual (which made it hard to punch with out  
breaking a nail) she settled for scratching him with her cat-like  
nails. "AHHHHH! CATWOMAN!!" someone yelled. Mara tried pulling Leia  
off her boyfriend, mainly so she and Luke could make out again, but  
to no avail, Leia held her brother in a death grip. "Leia!!!" Luke  
tried pushing her off, but she was madder than a Banta with a gungan  
on it's back and stronger than a gundark trying to pull its pants  
off! The door buzzer went off, reluctantly, KT left the fight to  
answer it. "Pizza!!!" That ended the fight and the guests rushed to  
the door like a heard of Banta. As the guests ran off with the 50 or  
so pizza boxes, the pizza-Hutt g guy could barely be heard to ask  
KT,  
"Who's payin' for all this?" KT searched the room for her victim. She  
pointed with her tail to Luke, who was still laying on the floor till  
as a dead rat, and looking like he had been attacked by a flying  
squirrel. Finally he got up and went to the door. "What is it?" heasked  
KT, she pointed to the pizza-guy, "He wants to be paid." Luke sighed,  
"Oh, come on. You don't need me to, you can do the mind trick  
yourself!"  
KT pouted, "I'll let you say if you do it for me." Luke shrugged,  
"You don't need our money." "I don't need your money." "You will leave now." "I   
will leave now." "Well, go already!" Luke grinned as the pizza-guy left, KT   
grinned back... and shoved Luke out the door with her tail. "Hey! That's not-"   
SLAM! "-fair." Inside, the band started playing...  
  
  
Here's the lyrics to the song they played (unfortunately, the music  
cannot be reproduced...)  
  
The Sobbing Jedi  
  
The sobbing Jedi came one day  
To Coruscant he came  
His Padawan he left behind  
(To her almighty shame)  
  
His 'sabre soon was found uncharged  
The Knight was never seen  
But his sobbing was heard loud and clear  
Throughout the crowded scene.  
  
The Chancellor himself was there  
And the Jedi, big and small  
They gathered close, and heard him cry  
It echoed through the Hall.  
  
"Oh Jedi Knight," the Chancellor cried  
"Wherefore art thou now?  
Show thyself, thy reckless knight  
No harm will I allow!"  
  
But show himself he did not do  
(The missing Padawan knew why)  
And to find the Knight the Jedi searched  
The Chamber low and high.  
  
His sobs grew loud and still no sign  
Of the Jedi could be seen  
And to this day they do not know  
What COULD the crying mean?  
  
But the Padawan would never say  
Tho' her Master did tell her  
A bad hair day the Jedi had  
(His Padawan knew for sure)  
  
The static is the air that day  
Made his hair stick out  
And try as he might he could not tame it  
And he began to pout.  
  
Of his hair the Knight was proud,  
And when it frizzed like that,  
He could only cry and sob and pout  
And wear an ugly hat.  
  
But in Coruscant they say today  
To hear a Jedi cry  
Is bad luck for all hairdressers  
But no one can say why.  
  
  
(c)The Usuals  
used with permission  
  
  
The party was breaking up. Dawn was coming up over the horizon and the  
Usuals had left hours ago. They had a gig tomorrow (today), and needed to  
get some rest first. Mara was the first one to wake up. Her hair looked  
like a rat's nest and she tried endlessly to get th tangles out. It was  
hopeless. 'But atleast Leia will have a harder time than I will', she said  
to herself and looked over to Leia. Sure enough, her hair looked like a  
womp-rat cub. Mara grinned evilly as an idea came to her. she picked up her  
hair spray and sprayed Leia's hair. Satisfied, she got up and got her  
things together, and left. Unlike the others, she had business to get to, one of  
the things on her to do list was to find a way to make last night up to a  
cute farmboy.  
  
  
The party was over. KT had ended up shooting Tuppi when she stepped on her  
tail. Tendra had gotten rid of the body and Leia agreed to delete Tuppi from  
the official register of galactic beauticians. After that, Leia had to get  
back to work. She didn't trust that Fey'lya (would you?) at all. Lando came  
to pick up Tendra, visibly nervous around a Hutt, even if she was nice  
(nice? who are you calling nice? *bam!*), well, nicer than Jabba (thank  
you). Finally KT was the only one left. She surveyed the damage in dismay,  
then finally had the perfect solution. "Manager!" She yelled into the hotel  
comlink. He scurried in. "You, clean up this mess. If you don't..." She left  
the statement unfinished and watched him flinch. (see, I'm not nice. [you've  
made your point!] oh well.) She then slithered out of the room and prepared  
to go back to Nal Hutta.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
